To the Streets of Tulsa
by Soph12403
Summary: It may seem really stupid at first, but the plot will get really good. Just some kids growing up a little too fast. Please read and comment... I'll update daily. I'll take all comments into consideration.
1. Chapter 1

Cynthia's POV

Two-bit was out cold again, after a 6 pack of beers and a few slices of chocolate cake it seemed reasonable. I knew I was in a lot of shit with Darry, but I wasn't about to die of boredom. So as quietly as possible, I put on a jacket and slowly opened the door. When I finally arrived outside I was met with none other than Dallas Winston.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. He smirks and I return the smile with a look of disgust.

"Heard Tim caught you an' Curly smoking a joint behind the Dingo last night. I also heard when Darry found out, you were put on lockdown. Gotta say, Cynthia, I am very disappointed in you." Of course, he knew what happened. All of Tulsa must by now. The chilled winds made their way through my thin jacket. All the same, fall seemed to fit Tulsa perfectly. The leaves were gorgeous and the grey skies seemed to make everything brighter.

"Shut your trap Winston. You aren't gonna rat me out are ya? I'm heading over to Sylv's. I could put in a good word for you." He cocked his eyebrow. The two of them were on another one of their breaks again.

"Whatever, but if Dar starts to pry at me I ain't gonna save ya from a good hide tanning."

"Thanks, Ol' Dal. You're a real life-saver. Oh, and trust me Sylvia will be back with ya by tomorrow. That is of course if ya bring her around every now and then. When Darry gets back he's gonna give me the full consequences, and I may not see her outside of school. So that would be great!"

"Don't push it. Now get your ass outta here before two bit gets his sense back about him."

"Later." I merrily walked through the small space between two houses to reach the one behind me, Sylvia's. I crawled in through her bedroom window. I'd grown up doing this and today was no different. Sylvia stood half clad in a miniskirt thigh high boots and lacy bra. "Maybe you should just go out like that. Maybe you'll start a few trends." I jokingly mocked as I shut the window.

"Haha, you're so funny." Her sarcasm rang loud and clear. "I was thinking a black turtle neck with my black and white checkered skirt, and of course the boots. You know Daly stole these for me, right?" She looked down at the boots lovingly and I saw my chance to make a promised comment.

"He would not stop ramblin' about you today. Says he feels like a dumbass and can't stop thinkin' 'bout ya." Her eyes widened as I laid down on her comfy mattress. I could see the look in her eye. She was pondering whether or not to take him back. "He even got his ring engraved with your initials." That was the decision maker. I knew exactly what she was thinking right now 'Well at least now any bitch who tries to steal him from me will know exactly who he belongs to.'

"But he's a year older than me, and he's just such a douchebag." Although both of those points were valid, they'd never managed to stop her before.

"Well I'm a year younger than you and we're still thick as thieves."

"True… I heard about how you and Curly got caught last night sharing a joint." A sly smile crossed her mature face.

"Yeah, and?"

"And? And he has been on you like white on rice since you grew some tits! So, are you gonna lead him on, or are you in for this long-term?" I sat up and gave her a crazed look.

"You must be joking. I'd had an awful night, and I needed a release. Sharing a joint with Curly costs a lot less than buying the shit. Anyway, I would never be into a Shepard. I mean Angie is ok, but Tim scares me and Curly is intolerable." Sylvia nodded her head in agreement. We kept rambling on about who was dating who and what parties we would soon be attending. Eventually, Sylvia finished getting ready.

"Well, I've gotta scoot. Told Sophia that I'd meet her at the Dingo to catch up."

"Alright have fun. Tell her I said hey, and wish me luck with my brothers. Hopefully, Darry's wrath won't be too harsh." She laughed and strutted out of the room, leaving me to sneak away. Back into a house where boys ran wild, but I was punished at first offense.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up? I'm never leaving Two-Bit I charge again." Soda, Steve, Dallas, and Two were all lounging about in the living room. Soda seemed none too happy that I had snuck out, but I knew he had a soft spot for me.

"I just went for a walk. It gets real dull in here after a while. Look. I even cleaned up a little before I left." Skeptically they all looked around. "Give me a break will ya, Darry's sure to lay it on me tonight." They all knew it was true when Darry had found out he had just gotten up and left the house. It was Soda who'd told me to stay home today. When Dar got silent like that, you just knew he was trying not to rip out your throat. He was the real brooding type.

With a quick change in topic and a game of poker, the sense of unease quickly faded. Two and I sat on the couch watching tv, Soda and Steve arm wrestled as always, Pony and Johnny had come back from the lot and sat quietly talking on the floor. Dal had left real quick though. He said he was gonna go pick up some more beer for us. Him and Two had drunk it all. By evening I figured I could avoid Darry by going to sleep early, but something else happened. A few strong knocks came from the door. Which was weird for us, people usually tended to just barge in. Soda was the first to act. He got up and opened the door.

"Someone told me I could find Dallas Winston here. Does he happen to be around? It's urgent." There was a girl my age standing at the door. Not to be rude or anything, but she looked like shit. Soda fumbled with his words a bit. It isn't every day a rando girl comes to your doorstep asking for a notorious hood.

"He's going take care of some things, but he should be back any minute. You could come in if you like." Soda opened the door all the way and the girl peered inside. She looked slightly uncomforted, probably all the guys I'd grown accustomed to.

"Do you mind if I just wait out on ya'll's porch?" Soda nodded and closed the mesh door that would keep the bugs out, but left the door open. After he turned back around, he looked at me in a strange way. It seemed he wanted me to go talk to the girl sitting outside. Getting up though, I hear the loud sound of glass breaking and the easily recognizable cursing of Dallas Winston.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where in the hell have you been?" At this point, the mass of boys and I were silent, serious about hearing this conversation.

"I'm in deep shit Winston. I- I uh, I need a place to crash for a while."

"You can't be here. Seriously. Get whatever shit you have and go."

"I don't have anywhere else to go. Do really think I'd come here as a first resort. I really need you to cover for me." Her voice was a weak one, but it wasn't really lacking any pride.

"If he sees you here he'll kill you… or worse. You know better. Get your ass out of here now."

"I know he won't like me being here, but he won't know. Only a week. I only need a week."

"Fuck. Shit. Just ugh, get… go inside." We all rushed back to our original places and tried our best to look busy. Dallas pushed the girl inside and I avoided eye contact. "Soda do ya mind if she goes and cleans up, and uh Cynthia can she borrow a pair of clothes or somethin'?" My brother and I simultaneously say yes, and Dallas showed her to the bathroom while I got some old clothes for the girl to borrow.

She had already started to shower, so I knocked on the door. "Yes?" I heard.

"Hey, I've got some old clothes for you to borrow. DO you mind if I come in and put them on the counter?"

"Yeah, no it's not a problem thanks." I walked in and set the clothes down. As I walked back out I could hear the boys discussing what had just gone down. I followed the noise into the living room. Except I didn't get to figure out what was going on, instead I was met with my brother's cold eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all Please comment any suggestions! Thanks! Forgive the length of this chapter I have a hard time writing as Dallas. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, just some OCs. Please comment!**

Dallas's POV

"Motherfucking cocksucking bullshit! FUCK!" The guys had questions they were lookin' me all up 'n down like I was batshit crazy or somethin', but I had some fucking questions of my own.

"Dal- "I looked up, possibly with more intensity than I intended. Johnny and all the guys looked concerned. Two knew better than to talk when I was pissed, but I'm glad he did. If I was gonna figure this out I needed to calm down.

"Shit. Just get me a fucking beer." Pony was quick to hand me a cold one. I took a deep breath, but anger rushed back so I slammed my fist into the table. Darry had stepped out to deal with Cynthia. "Alright. Time to figure this shit out, any questions?"

"Well, shit Dallas… Who's the skirt?" Soda made me remember, none of them even knew who she even was. I never bothered telling them any of my shit from when I was little. All they knew was that I was from New York.

"I gotta half-sister. I ain't seen her since I was little, but that's her." They all turned and made eyes with each other. "It's a long ass story that I'll get to later. Shit, Calvin hates her! I need to get her outta town… else he might just kill her." I ran my hand through my hair. She always managed to cause me stress, even when we had been little. I had to get out of there. "Fuck this. I'll be back in the morning." I stormed out of the house, it was much chillier than it had been a few minutes ago and the wind was howlin'. That girl had an effect on everything she was around. I got into the car Buck had been letting me borrow, and I could hear Soda and Darry yelling for me as I revved the engine and quickly pulled out of the driveway.

After about a half hour or so of driving through town, I was able to cool down. This girl had a way of showing up at the worst times, but she was family. All I could think about was our mom. She'd been a real nice lady. Always made sure we had food on our plates and a roof over our head, that is until she got knocked up. Calvin just got real abusive with Ma till she ran away with my sister. That's when he had forced me to move down to Tulsa. Said he didn't want Ma crawlin' back to him. I never heard from either of them again. Calvin never got over it said he would strangle the bastard child if he ever had the chance. I just figured he never would, but now that the opportunity came 'round… he just may.

I had so many damn questions. How had that girl found me, I wondered? How long would she be able to stay 'roud till Calvin found out? How am I going to find her a place to stay without people finding out? How the fuck is this happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Please comment, I love hearing what y'all have to say. What ya like or don't like. Feel free to give any suggestions.**

Soda's POV

Dallas left, Darry was pissed, Pony was throwing a fit, and Two had drunk all the damn beer. Oh, and that girl had yet to come out of the bathroom. If this night could get any crazier then I would have a breakdown. Dar locked Cynthia in her room cause Pony had tattled that she had not been 'going for a walk', and she was raging. Which may be part of the reason that girl hadn't come out of the restroom, Cynthia and Darry can get very heated. The Curtis house was going to end up in flames if I didn't start fixing this.

"Ok! Everyone Listen up, report to the dining room." With an exaggerated amount of eye rolls and grumbles a slow procession to the dining room started. "Thank you. Darry stay here." I went and unlocked a very angry Cynthia's door. She was in the process of sneaking out of her window. "Get your behind in the dining room now. Don't speak or even look at Darry." She resultantly turned from the window and shuffled to the dining room and sat down. Now I had to deal with the hardest part getting that girl to come out of the bathroom. I walked up to the door, it was dead silent.

"Hey… uh well I never got your name, but I was wondering if you could help us sort some things out in the dining room. Dallas went out for a bit. Don't worry about Cynthia yelling, she's just grounded." There was a soft noise and the creaking of floorboards.

"I can't take all of y'all at once. It's a bad move." Her words seemed as if she had thought this over.

"We have cake. Chocolate cake. I'll have everyone put their knives on the table, trust me your brother-"

"Half-brother."

"Ok, half-brother, would kill us all if we did anything to you. So, why don't you try to help us out." I was praying that she would open the door. She did, with a slow creak the door opened. I finally got a good look at her. Loyal as I was to Sandy, she was gorgeous. She had dark brown wavy locks of hair, tan skin, and deep swirling brown eyes, and she had these tiny little freckles that dusted her face so perfectly. The girl looked me in the eyes and walked out the door and down the hall toward the ding hall. She was wearing Cynthia's old clothes, a pair of Pony's old track shorts and an oversized shirt, her legs moved so perfectly… I had to catch myself from drooling. But I had to stay loyal to Sandy so I ignored my initial thought. Plus, she was essentially a Winston, and if she's anything like her brother she'll be a real hardass. Everyone was sitting around in the dining room Darry and Cynthia were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes, Pony looked bored as hell, but Two and Steve instantly noticed the girl. I gestured for her to sit as I pulled out a chair for her. Grudgingly she sat. Her eyes were staring down th pile of switch blades and pocket knives, and Two's butterfly blade. Now everyone was staring at her. A shower did her well. "Well… do you wanna just start out with your name?" Her eyes met mine again and I felt my knees go a little weak.

"Katrina. I just go by Kitty though, less syllables."

"Ok. So, would you like to tell us what you're doing here in Tulsa?"

"No. Where's my cake?" She was eyeing the kitchen. Two started laughing his ass off, the awkward silence was broken at that. Everyone began to at least crack a smile when Two started hyperventilating and fell off his chair. As we all recovered from the bouts of laughter I cut Kitty a nice big slice of cake and got her a glass of milk. I set the plate down in front of her and she just about devoured it. It hadn't quite registered that I didn't know where this girl was from or how he was here, or the last time she ate. I guess Dar had though the same thing cause he just went right to the kitchen to go make her some eggs.

"Haha well since you've had your cake can you at least tell us how long you're expecting to be in town?" Cynthia questioned. She must've been wondering too, especially since this girl was likely to be staying in her room if Dallas didn't get it together.

"Honestly, as long as I can ride it out. I've got some things I need to take care of. I still need to speak with Dal though. If y'all want me out though I'm sure I can find a place to stay I saw some real nice houses on the other side of town."

"Oh nuh uh! You can't ever step foot on that side of town again hun. That's where the socs are. I'll explain it to you later. You can definitely sleep in my room 'till Dallas gets his shit together- sorry that came off as really rude. Anyway, after you eat some supper I'll help you get set up." Cynthia has always been a real nice girl, but I knew she had ulterior motives this time. If she was helping out Kitty she could use it as an excuse to get out of the house, but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Otherwise, she would just resist like usual.

Two, Johnny, and Steve said their goodbyes and left while we waited for Dallas, but he never showed so Dar told the girls and Pony to go ahead and get some sleep. Kitty honestly adjusted pretty well, pretty fast. She already was cracking jokes with Cynthia.


	4. Little public announcement

**Hey y'all! Sorry, I wasn't able to put something together for tonight, I'm super busy from Monday to Fridays. I will do my best to update as much as possible. While I have the time to speak to y'all... please comment. I don't mean to pester but I would love to help one of y'all to enjoy the story that much more. I would even consider writing in a character you have in mind. Like seriously I wanna do this right. So, please comment and follow. Thanks!**

 **P.S. I should still be updating on most if not all weekdays**


	5. Chapter 5

**I guess you could say this is a trigger warning, I don't mean to offend anyone with this... On a lighter note yay finally got in a new chapter! Woohoo! Ok, please comment any ideas, I'd love to see what y'all have to say.**

Kitty's POV

"This is the most pitiful thing I have ever done. Asking for help isn't really something that I do, ever." I was staring at the ceiling of a stranger's bedroom, well her name was Cynthia. At least I knew that.

"Why'd you come to find Dallas?" She had been ranting about her brother for a while now, and she had just started to become interested in me, the stranger lying in her bed. Something was a little off about her. She was real innocent. It was kinda funny, she just kept on going about how much trouble she'd gotten into for smoking a little dope. She was real sheltered.

"Last resort kinda thing. I have literally nowhere to go. I shouldn't be here long though. I'm just looking to make some money and try and get some rest. Yeah… I'll be gone soon." She looked right at me. With a weird kinda questioning look, as if my nose had just turned blue or somethin'.

"Why so quick to leave?" Even her eyes were innocent. She didn't have a lick of hate in them. Shit, this girl was hard to be around. She made me feel like a convict or somethin'. I guess we were just from two very different walks of life.

"I kinda owe Dallas in a way, but I gotta get back on my feet before I just go off and live my own life for once. Ya know?" I found myself staring at the ceiling again. Sleep was creeping up on me. It was like my eyes were kinda bein' weighed down by a bunch of bricks or somethin'.

"I get it. Well, will you at least stay 'till I'm not grounded so I can show you around town? It isn't as boring as it seems. Trust me, I can get you into all the parties." I laughed. Her parties were sure to be a snooze. It's doubtful I would even stay more than a week anyway. And from what it sounded like she would be grounded for a bit more than that.

"Parties? Are they any fun?" I would at least entertain the wide-eyed little thing. I couldn't understand how we could even be the same age.

"Of course, and I just know Sylvia is going to love you. She's kinda got a thing with your brother, just so you know. She's my closest friend. Growin' up with all these boys she has been my salvation… Well, we should get some sleep I'm sure you are tired. Good night." She rolled and turned off the old lamp on her bedside table. Fast talkin' girls like her made me laugh. Quick to judge, but quick to forget what their judgment even was.

"Goodnight." I sighed and closed my eyes. One week, I had one week to get my act together and get the hell outta here. I was so sure of that, but I just couldn't see what the future had in store.

-Flash Back-

"Get the fuck out of here you little prick! Ain't it clear?! You aren't wanted here! LEAVE!" I was literally kicked out of the damn door. The entire neighborhood was lookin' at me now. Nosey little fucks they were. "If I EVER see you round here again I swear I will wring your neck! Just get your slutty little ass outta here whore, and don't come back!" Laverne had begun to toss my clothes out the window of the tiny house as Richey continued to curse at me. I couldn't see how she could do this to her own daughter. I mean… we were kin. We were never close, but that was never what mattered, she had loved me. I snapped back to Richey's threats and started picking up my belongings and packing them into an old suitcase Lavern had also thrown out the window. Richey would just not shut the fuck up he kept calling a mistake and that just ticked me off, I'm a fairly calm person, but that word made me want to rip out his damn throat.

"Damn it! SHUT THE HELL UP RICHEY! I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU, THE WHOLE DAMN NEIGHBORHOOD CAN!" A fire lit up in his eyes and a low, rumbling sorta laugh escaped his lips.

"I'll kill you bitch. I will find you where you go, and I will kill you, better yet I'll call up Mitch and he can for it for me. Remember him. Ol' Mitch, my pal that you swore up and down _molested_ you," Richey spat, "I'm sure he'd love to teach you a lesson on how to BE FUCKING THANKFUL!" By this point, he'd walked up to me and was right in my face. I was petrified. I couldn't even breath. He slowly placed his meaty, grimy hand on my throat and began to suffocate me. Most terror I've ever experienced in my life. I couldn't breathe, but I could feel Richey's hot disgusting breath on my face. Not a single person stepped out of their house, not a single one helped me. All the damn time I would support those people. Let Mrs. Cathy use some sugar, bake a damn chocolate cake for Mr. J on his birthday when his kids couldn't make it into town, help Timmy out with his homework for free because I knew his dad worked an extra shift at the auto shop just to get food on the table. Not a single fucking one of them came to help me, not even a word of protest. I honestly thought I was going to die with all of those people watching me. My vision was practically nothing now, but I could hear Richey whisper in my ear, "I'm coming for you girl. Me and Mitch if you ever come here again… oooooh, I'm comin' for you girl." He released my throat and I dropped to my knees gasping for air. He walked away and shut the door, and I heard the bolts slide into place. I turn to look into the eyes of my neighbors that had betrayed, but now none of them could look at me. Funny how that works. I finished putting the rest of my things in my bag. I took one more look at that place. I would never see my hometown ever again.

Walking out of town, I hear a boy callin' out my name, "Kitty! Hey, Kitty! Wait up! I've got somethin' for you!" It was Timmy he had a bag in his tiny hand. I slowed to let him catch up, it's not his fault his parents are cowards. "Here," he huffed. "my Momma put this together for you. I'm gonna miss you, Kitty. I'll ask God to keep you safe in my prayers tonight. My Momma says she's real sorry." I smiled. That was the most innocent boy I had ever met. Even at 7, he was still sweet as could be, I hoped he would never lose that.

"Thanks Timmy, tell your momma I'll be just fine. Be good now. No more speakin' French at school. You'll just get yourself into more trouble." Tim smiled, turned, and ran back to town the wind had begun to blow me around, my hair, my dress, and my goddamned tears. I used to think I hated this place, but it was different. The world I was stepping into was one I wasn't ready for…


	6. Chapter 6

**Y'all, please I'm on my hands and knees here. Some sort of feedback. ANYsort of feedback. I don't care if you literally just want to rant about your day when you comment. It's just super hard to stay motivated if I gots not comments or feedback. Sorry for the long wait. We had a bunch of family over for Thanksgiving, so I kinda got distracted.**

Sylvia's POV

I felt like a fucking goddess. I stepped into the busy dinner and all of the people's eyes landed right on me. Maybe I am an attention whore, so what? I knew I look hot. Stiletto knee-high boots, a fabulous mini skirt, and a sexy top is all you need to conquer the world. Shit, I could be on the cover of Vogue looking like this. I grinned and caught a couple of jealous skanks turn their nose up at me. Just more girls to spite when I become famous and get the hell out of this town. With each step I took, I gained confidence and as I slid into the booth with an amused Sophia a smirk spread across my face.

"You know how to create an audience huh Sylv'?" For what it's worth I knew I wasn't the only pretty girl in town. Sophia just had something to her. I mean she always dressed kind of plain and hardly ever wore makeup, but I always found myself just a little jealous of her flowing deep caramel locks and dark amber eyes. And her inhuman ability to eat whatever the hell she wanted and stay skinny. Most of all though I really dug her scar, sure it took a while to get used to and I'm sure not all the guys are into it, but it was just Kinda captivating in a way.

"Always. What'd you order?"

"Nothing yet. I just got here myself. Ya know, a little bird told me you were thinking of getting back together with Dallas." That is and always will be my favorite quality of Sophia. She knew everything about everyone, but she was never spreading shitty gossip or rumors, she genuinely wanted to know about you. And the bitch had tight lips. But I wasn't looking to talk about Dallas today, there were more important things to tend to.

"Not to steer the conversation in a whole other direction, but I need to know who Curly Shepard has been shacking up with. Cause I heard from Debbie Frei that it was our very own Cheryl Tate. What a skank am I right? I mean I know she's desperate, but that desperate?" Sophia chuckled at my blatant attempt to start a rumor. She knew my agenda. She also new Cheryl was trying to bark up Dallas's tree at a party a day after we'd broken up. A downside to being the center of attention is that every word that comes out of your mouth will be heard and repeated a million times, but I refused to let that stop me. After a while, I learned to control what I said in mixed company. It was worth it though, everyone hung onto the syllables falling out of my mouth. I noticed the cutesy little auburn-haired Cheryl run out the door. She looked like a fucking five-year-old, a frilly white dress and a crimson bow to match the stain on her ass. I burst out laughing, but I still felt bad for the girl. Sort of. I mean who wears white on their time of the month.

"Yeah, I noticed that stain as she was walking in. It's pretty bad. I was gonna go over there to tell her or something, but she gave me a bad look. Her mistake." Sophia effortlessly tucked her hair away behind her ear, revealing her amber eyes.

"No kidding. Shit Sophia when'd you get so pretty? It seems the last time I saw you, you were playing in the mud with Soda and Steve." She let out an elegant laugh and I grimaced. Would I now have to worry about Sophia coming for my Dally'?

"It means a lot coming from you Sylvia, never were able to filter that mouth of yours. Don't worry though, I'm not out to steal your man. I assume your man is soon to be Dallas." I smiled.

"Never wrong Sophia, but who says I were worried about you stealing my man?" I repositioned myself in the booth to make myself seem more comfortable as we spoke.

"Your face gives it away." We laughed again at the look on each other's faces. The evening with Sophia was pleasant we had plenty of fries and milkshakes and gossip. Soon enough I found myself invited to a party down at the lake. I thought about confirming this plan with Cynthia before agreeing, but I just knew she would want to go. It was around nine and Sophia was ready to head out. She gracefully walked to the payphone and called someone to pick her up. As she sat back down I made it my business to know her business.

"And who was that? Is there a boy Sophia? Does Sophia Corbina, the source of all high school gossip, have some gossip about herself? Do tell."

"Well, yes. His name is Carl. Upper-middle class. He's not all Socy though. I think we get along well."

"Ya know, sometimes I forget your middle class. You aren't an ass so, maybe that's why. How'd you two meet?" She stirred the remains of her milkshake around and looked up.

"We have some classes, but we never really talked until he nearly ran me over with his car."

"WHAT!?" I spat out a little bit of my water. I had to remember to tone it down as we were in a public setting and all, but I just had to hear this story.

"Yeah. I was daydreaming on my way to the library to finish Mrs. Branch's project when out of nowhere a car brakes inches away from me. As it turns out we both were heading to the library, so we spent the whole day together. Anyway, I've got to go. It's getting late. You truly are quite fun to be around, like a friend you haven't seen in ages and you finally get to catch up with them. See you later Sylv." Sophia walked out the door. She was smart not to let me go on and on asking questions about this Carl character. The time would come. I always make time to talk to Sophia.

PLEASE COMENT! I BEG YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! Thak you to all who reviewed it makes my day. Again, sorry for the wait, I just have a hard time writing in Dalla's POV (any tips would be greatly appreciated). I'm not sure quite what the word count on this chapter is, but I promise to improve with lengthening the chapters. Anyway, Please review any coments or suggestions :)**

I woke up to fucking Elvis blasting from downstairs. Normally Buck didn't play that kinda stuff, he was a country buff. Figured he had a girl over or somethin'. The guy was a real fucking hick. I couldn't remember most of the night before. Shit, the last thing that was clear was when I was about to turn back and go pick up Kitty to bring her back to wherever she came from, but I got distracted by Buck's place and decided to make a pitstop. Which turned into a drink, which turned into many more drinks. Apparently, I'd also gotten back together with Sylvia last night cause there she was lying next to me with my class ring on ne of her little fingers. So, I guess that shit sorted itself out, but I had much bigger problems at hand. I quickly got up and got dressed and ignored my raging hangover that son of a bitch would have to back the hell off. I was Dallas Winston I didn't get no fucking hangovers. Sylvia was starting to wake up and I really didn't wanna deal with her at the moment. I trotted downstairs while buttoning up my shirt and lit myself a smoke. Walking out the door I realized it was probably around noon, and the gang would probably all be over by now.

I sat there in the car lookin at the Curtis house. I knew the moment I walked in there everything would change. I'd have to become an older brother to some kid, or make te decision back whatever pit of hell she crawled out of. I saw how Tim struggled to keep Curly and Angela out of trouble, hopefully Kitty would be a little more -what's that word Pony had used- compliant. Having a reputation was one of the things I enjoyed most about my life. I'm sorry if it makes me a bad person, but some kid isn't going to take that from me. Actually, no. I'm Dallas fucking Winston, I'm never sorry. They can all suck it. I saw Two and Steve walking outta the house, so I made my move and got out the car. They gave me a weird-ass silent nod and kept walking. If Two wasn't cracking jokes about something I knew to be a least a little hesitant.

Slowly, I walked into the house and peered inside. It was unnaturally quiet. The Curtis house was never quiet. No one was in the living or dinning room, so I called out for Kit. I heard a loud bang and a shit ton of laughter. Then out of Cynthia's room walked out Kit and Cynthia. Both of them were smiling like five-year-olds. I didn't notice I had been smiling too until Kit said something.

"What's with the grin Winston?" I instantly scowled and went back to my usual unimpressed expression. Maybe those girls were obnoxious, but they were funny little shits. All awkward, but confident.

"What's with the noise in the back?" The two glanced at each other and burst out into another fit of raging laughter. I was lost and that wasn't to amusing. Why the fuck were they laughing. Idiots.

"Well, your sister and I were practicing handstands and when you so rudely yelled, I lost balance and fell." She walked into the kitchen Kit flashed me a look and followed as did I. The kitchen was a shit storm, I knew if Cynthia didn't clean this up Darry would shit his pants with rage. He may not even let Kit stay with 'em.

"Where's Darry?" Cynthia was pouring two glasses of water and I sat at the table.

"Out working I guess. So, are y'all gonna speak to each other, or are we gonna sit here in silence until someone leaves?" I gave her a cold stare. I couldn't care less who she was friends with, or who her brothers were Cynthia could be a real bitch. She was always snooping around in other people's business.

"Well you could leave. I need to talk to Kit." She gave me a bitchy look and rolled her eyes, yet she stood her ground.

"Don't call me Kit." The kid looked dead at me. Here eyes were like little fucking lasers.

"Why that's what I've always called you?" It was true, she's asked me to call her that when she was little. I remember she didn't like all the letters in her name and she wanted to shorten it up.

"Well, you haven't been around in a while Dallas, so how would you know what I would like to be called?" She snapped back. I think Cynthia finally read the room when she said she was going to go 'check on Pony'. Thank god, now I'd finally get the chance to do the thing id been dreading since Kit showed up.

"Well it's not my fault mom ran away with you!" She gave me a look of disgust and rolled her eyes.

"Mom?" She scoffed. "I think you mean Laverne. She was an awful whore who fucking kidnapped me and took me from everything I knew! Laverne could never be a mother!" Jesus Christ what happened to the little eight-year-old kid who liked to play kickball with the boys running around in the streets. The little girl who cowered when Calvin would hit me. She grew up, and I wasn't quite sure what that meant. Shit, she looked like she could be a full-blown woman. She was real pretty, in a real tuff way. I'd have to keep Two away from her. I knew exactly what went through that guy's head every time he saw a girl with nice legs.

"What the fuck happened to you kid? Ya look older, ya look grown up."

"You have got to be kidding me. It's been what seven, eight years? I've been to hell and back Winston." Fucking brat. Acts like she's the only one who's had it rough. This little act of her was getting on my nerves real quick. It was like one second I fucking pitied her the next I wanted to slap her.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You act like you're the only one who's ever been through anything. You're the one who showed up here. Remember? You don't get to come in here and yell at me! Now would you shut your fucking mouth and listen to me?!" It went dead silent. She stared right into my eyes. We stayed like that for what felt like eternity. Her eyes looked just like mom's. For a moment I'd wondered if that bothered her. I realized this shit was going to take forever, fuck even if she was half as stubborn as me we'd never stop arguing. The thought made me laugh. And the whole situation made me laugh. The confused look on her face made me laugh. The sound of her idiotic laugh made me laugh even more. "Shit Kit. What the fuck happened to us?" She was still laughing, but she gave me a sigh of satisfaction and smiled. It was the first sincere smile I'd seen from her in seven years.

"I don't have a fucking clue." She laughed. "Do we really need to even have this conversation here. I mean sleeping here is one thing, but having a screaming match in their kitchen seems a little intrusive."

"To be honest, I don't even want to have this conversation. If you do though, I get it. So, let's get out of here. You drink, right?" Again, she laughed. It was the same as mine just higher and a little more sarcastic.

"Of course. Is that even a question?" Maybe getting to know the kid wouldn't be as miserable as I thought it would be. She seemed to not be the bore that Cynthia was.

"Alright well let's get the hell outta here. I'll buy you a drink." There was a glimmer in her eye and she hopped off the counter with complete ease.

"What a bad influence." She walked down the hall and came back wearing some of Cynthia's clothes and her wild hair had been brushed.

"Hey Cynth' we're going get a drink! Tell your brother we're coming over to eat super!" I yelled down the hall hoping that she wouldn't be coming with us, Darry would have a fit.

"Alright! See y'all later!" I looked down at the kid and led her out the house. When I looked at her I knew the girl was a fighter. She wasn't a Winston, but she was my sister. If I'd learned anything from the Curtis's it's that you gotta take care of your own.


End file.
